Thalia Halpert-Rodis
Thalia is one of the students in Bell Valley Middle School and one of the friends to main character Tommy Frazier in the 59th book The Haunted School she also happens to be one of the members of the missing class of 1947 who was trapped in the colorless dimension Grayworld for 50 years. # History {x-link:Edit} Not much about her is known including who her parents were or where she lived in Bell Valley prior to being trapped in Grayworld nor anything else the only thing is like the other twenty-four members of the missing class of 1947 Thalia was one of the kids sent to the colorless classroom by the evil mysterious photographer Mr. Chameleon for unknown reasons who happened to retain her sanity while most of the other kids went insane and started a weird and terrifying cult outside of the school due to without color for so long one day she discovered her lipstick buried in her purse for so long still somehow had its red color excited by this she started drawing on the wall with it and was shocked that it made a hole in the wall whenever she spread it and without thinking she created a red window climbed through it and escaped however the hole vanished just before she could return for her friends. Despite her being back in the modern world Thalia discovered she was still without color totally stuck in gray form so she began covering herself with thick make-up and lipstick,using blue contact lenses to cover up her gray eyes and dyed her hair blonde this was a constant state and it was because of this that Thalia was endlessly teased by the other kids of 1997 despite forced to hide her otherworldly condition she still helped Tommy and Ben on the Dance Decorations Committee but never forgot about saving her friends and mostly stayed in the school searching for a way back into Grayworld eventually once she does return to Grayworld(by way of the hidden,boarded up elevator in the old school building)Thalia eventually decides because of her constantly covering herself in make-up and lipstick and how different the modern world is compared to the 1940s not to mention the other kids teasing her she'll never be a part of the world of color and brightness and chooses to remain in Grayworld along with her friends though she still offers to help Tommy and Ben escape by creating anot her lipstick window her final words to them is "Don't Forget me!" Before the hole closes up separating both worlds from each other but the terrifying ending result is Tommy,Ben and the other kids of 1997 are transported back to Grayworld by Mr. Chameleon so it's possible that they're all imprisoned in the classroom forever. Personality {x-link:Edit} Despite her imprisonment for 50 years and being bullied by the other children of 1997 Thalia is considered to be a very kind person as she both attempted to save her friends in Grayworld and was friendly to Tommy actually betting that he wouldn't get lost when he went to fetch the red buckets of paint she requested at the start of the book and eventually helps him and Ben escape Grayworld despite this she also has a bit of a temper as when the main bully Greta steals her lipstick she nearly goes berserk trying to get it back she also laughed at most of Ben's lame jokes and appears to be a truthful person as in the end she actually reveals her true identity to Tommy and Ben as well as how she escaped. Physical Appearance {x-link:Edit} Thalia is considered to be a very beautiful girl due to the fact that most of the kids thought she was a complete stuck-up snob even when covering herself in thick make-up she appeared to be around Tommy Frazier's own age(12) had long blonde hair,blue eyes which actually were contact lenses to conceal her gray eyes,was tall(taller compared to Tommy who was considered short by most standards)and thin she also had a uncanny resemblance to Ben as both looked so much alike they were often thought as siblings however in her otherworldly gray form she didn't have any color at all. __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children